


merry catmas

by t_hens



Series: reddie [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cats, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix It, M/M, Post-Canon, domestic bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Richie surprises Eddie with a new family member
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	merry catmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts), [commonemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/gifts), [Ataraxia25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia25/gifts).



> this is a joint Christmas present for Mandy, Cait and Julie bc I have fic ideas for all of you, but I just didn’t finish in time. you’ve all been such wonderful friends to me, and thank you for welcoming me into a new fandom with open arms <3

Eddie only has one foot in the door, most of his body still stood outside on the porch, when he hears Richie yell, “Don’t come inside yet!”

Fear grips him momentarily - why wouldn’t Richie want him in the house? Was something wrong? Was It back?

Before his overactive imagination can fully get him in it’s grips, Richie is opening the door and rushing behind Eddie to cover his eyes (whole face) with his massive hands and nudging him inside.

“Rich, what the fuck is going on?”

Eddie stumbles trying to step over the lip of the door, but Richie keeps a hold of him, removing one hand from his face to take Eddie’s briefcase from him and set it down gently next to the shoe rack and table that holds a crudely made clay bowl for keys they had made together on a date night.

“I have a surprise for you,” he answers, his voice pitched high with excitement.

“Richie, I swear to fucking _God_ if this is some sex thing, I’ll murder you. I told you we’re too old to fuck in a hammock.”

“Okay, we are _definitely_ getting a hammock and we are _one hundred percent_ gonna bone in it, but this is something else.”

Eddie can hear the excitement - the nerves - in his tone and doesn’t have to worry about if he‘ll like whatever is on the other side of Richie’s hands. Anything this exciting for Richie of course would be exciting for him too.

When Richie’s hands are removed from his face, Eddie keeps his eyes closed, preparing himself for whatever it is that’s waiting for him, and when his eyes take in the small orange blob sitting on the floor gazing up at him, he sends a silent ‘thank you’ out to the universe that Richie hadn’t tried to bake anything again after the great Baked Alaska Incident of ‘18.

“Is that a cat?” he asks, not even thinking twice about the arm he uses to reach back and smack Richie when he starts laughing.

“No, babe, it’s a platypus.”

Eddie turns and scowls at him, crouching down to get a closer look. The cat looks back at Eddie just as carefully, cocking its head to the side in the same way Richie does when he’s thinking. It gives a soft _meow?_ before rubbing it’s hand into Eddie’s outstretched palm.

“Where did you get it?” Eddie asks softly, stroking the soft fur.

“I saw a Facebook ad for her from one of the shelters near here and just -” he pulls out his phone and crouches down beside Eddie to shove the image in his face. 

It’s easy to see why Richie felt compelled to get her. “She’s too fancy of a lady to be in cat prison,” Richie tells him solemnly.

Eddie snorts and stands, pulling Richie up with him. The cat makes a curious noise at him before jumping onto his chest. He’s able to catch her, thankfully, and Richie cooes at her before scratching under her chin.

“Does she have a name already?”

It’s instantly apparently from the pleased smirk on Richie’s face that, yes, she does have a name and it’s one Eddie is probably gonna hate.

“Yeah, her name is Spaghetti.” Richie’s face is split into such a wide smile it makes his glasses a little skewed, only adding to the whole ‘ _absolutely fucking adorable_ ’ thing that he has going for him.

“Are you serious?” Eddie demands, but there is no venom in his words. Spaghetti is purring so hard Eddie can feel it in his chest and it makes warmth bloom there.

“Yeah,” he answers proudly. “She’s hypoallergenic too.”

And _fuck_ if that doesn’t make Eddie’s eyes misty. “I’m not allergic to cats,” he says quietly, refusing to look Richie in the face until he can be sure he won’t start crying.

“I know,” he says quietly, using the hand not petting Spaghetti to rub consolingly up and down Eddie’s back. He leans back into it without even realizing it. “I just thought it couldn’t hurt right? Like I probably would have gotten her anyway, but it was just like, further proof that she was perfect for us.”

Fuck, now Eddie really was crying. He buries his face into the soft ball of fur in his arms and lets out a tiny sob. Because he’s Richie, he knows this isn’t a _bad_ cry, it’s just a happy and overwhelmed cry. There were a lot of things that Eddie never thought that he’d be able to have, and to hold for himself. The first time Eddie had a non gluten free and non dairy free bagel, he’d cried for a full twenty minutes at their breakfast bar. He likes to think he’s made a bit of progress until then.

“I love you,” Eddie tells him, still not moving his head. Spaghetti just meows softly and purrs in his arms harder.

“We love you too.” Richie places a kiss to his temple and continues to pet both Eddie and the cat.

-

Later in the evening, once Eddie’s tears are dry and he’s traded his suit and tie for one of Richie’s worn t-shirts and a pair of loose sweats, the three of them are crowded on the couch with a blanket wrapped around the two of them, Spaghetti nestled happily in between their laps.

“So you like her?” 

Eddie can’t help but roll his eyes, smiling fondly at Richie. “Of course I like her. Even with that dumbass name.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll always be the first Spaghetti in my heart.”

Not wanting to disturb the sleeping figure between them, Eddie settles for pinching the arm Richie has slung over his shoulders. He feigns heartache until Eddie nudges closer and kisses the dramatic expression off of his face.

“Thank you. For like, you know.” He shrugs his shoulders, not knowing exactly what he was thanking Richie for: loving him? Getting them a cat that wouldn’t fuck with Eddie’s non-exisistant allergies? 

“You’re welcome Eds,” Richie answers, not needing the assurance that Eddie still feels the need to give sometimes.

Spaghetti stretches between, which is fine because Eddie is done crying for the night. “Okay, I’ve had enough sappy stuff for the day. Let’s go to bed loser.”

Richie scoffs, but untangles their limbs and pulls Spaghetti in his arms to carry her to their bedroom. “Like you aren’t just as big of a loser.” He shoots back a devilish smile that makes Eddie melt despite the way he rolls his eyes and shoves Richie to walk faster.

“Think we’ll have enough room for our daughter to sleep with us?” He asks, cooing down at the sleeping cat in his arms.

“We have a fucking California King, Rich. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

-

Spaghetti ends up taking all the extra space in the bed, leaving Eddie and Richie to stay pressed tight together for the entire night, but it’s hardly an issue for either of them. When they wake up, she cuddles with them, already feeling like she’s been a part of their family from the start.


End file.
